User blog:Random-storykeeper/Gunbrick liveblogging
Yep this post is exactly what the title says. As you may or may not have known, Gunbrick was released on the same day as Neutronized's Drop Wizard. Eagerly I went to purchase both, played a little bit of them, then found my interest at the time leaning more towards Drop Wizard. For me, the Neutronized game was easier to get into whereas the world of Gunbrick posed itself as an offbeat dangerously odd phenomenon. I had no issue with either of these games, but ended up devoting myself to playing Drop Wizard while my sister took interest in Gunbrick and beat it on my device. Sadly, to this day, I had only beaten the first level of the second pack, but today that will (hopefully) all change. On this post, I plan to use this blog post to keep track of my progress in Gunbrick - considering that my sister has already unlocked all the levels - and maybe note some of my thoughts and struggles through the levels because why not? As expected from a post about my thoughts on the levels, there will be spoilers and also some light explanation of things you already know about the game if you played it or read the wiki. (Horizontal rule indicates where I update the post with sections.) Pack 1 I've already played through the first pack before, so I'll just delve right into the first level of the second pack. I like the first pack; it really establishes how odd this world of Gunbrick is. My favourite backgrounds are this sort of Chinatown esque area and the people you can run over with your Gunbrick and their bodies sort of stick to the ground in a cool but odd way. That seems to be the whole approach to Gunbrick, really, creating this strange place where a guy with a huge nose can wreak havoc. Pack 2 Level 1 *The music has a dissonant twang to it...not sure how that makes me feel about going into this area. *"Enjoy your stay" huh okay I will. *Whoops I totally got onto that platform from the wrong side. Silly me. *Squishing innocent civilians with my Gunbrick is fun! (jk okay not really; they're just video game characters so it's okay...isn't it?) **Yay sticky bodies *What why can't I pass through this wall - OH my bad; those were cracked rocks I had to shoot. Kinda blended in with the background there. *And I just smashed a green light. Destruction is fun! *Get back here worker; I was going to run you over. Oh well; end of level. Level 2 *Ooh the music suddenly got a lot more bossy. *How am I supposed to feel about entering a "Deeperfumes Town"... *And there are sparkling camera flashes that move down by columns every time I shoot or move? *"It's against the law to mutate in these premises" lol *Ohhh these light things are tough to time while shooting. *For some reason, I end up moving when I want to shoot about 50% of the time here. *Darn I can't get the timing for that second set of light flashes. And I'm too arrogant to look up a walkthrough right now. After all, if other people can pass it without one, I probably can, too. *Ah, you can just shoot and then orient downwards to let them go past you! How stupid of me. *Oh look four guys, but only one can be destroyed. *Did I just phase through those light things - oh right; they turn off when you move into them when yellow, like those flames from Turnament. *Yay, a green creature. *squish* *Oh ho ho felt like so many bare misses but since it's turn based here that wouldn't really make much sense to say. :/ Level 3 *I might have just found my new favourite track in this game. The motif is so sly and the piece overall has this "I'm an idiot destroying the town" feel to it, which is exactly what the game calls for. *And we have uh...buttons for flames? Pressing them activates some form of countdown timer and I might have accidentally shot too many times I was trying to move. *The gators are pretty interesting in the background... *Is there any reason why the civilians don't move when a rolling brick is right next to them? Or are they asking to be destroyed? Huh well, up to you. *5 cents for a burger? Would buy. *Ahhhhhh I trapped myself in these timed flames. The maneuvering is pretty cool here. *Since these guys are dead, I guess they have no use for green lights now. *destroys* *A freezer? What is this, a Silly Sausage in Meat Land precursor? Well that guy on the far right looks happy to see me. :/ Level 4 *Oh, a VIKING helmet. Looks like that's the end of the lineup for new music I'll be hearing in this pack for now. *Darn, I moved when I wanted to shoot. Now my movement's all messed up. *Yes but aren't you cold, Mr. Protagonist? Why do you peep out of your vehicle here? *Oh hey I unintentionally destroyed a civilian. Neat. *Hmm so it seems like this level mostly revolves around red-green buttons. Only skillful people can use these freezers, apparently. *YES I destroyed that mask wearing civilian by ascension. **Why do all these people have the same appearance when squashed? *Wow there were more buttons in that area than I anticipated. These puzzles kinda remind me of Sniffy's Flip Trip for some reason. Level 5 * *squishes dude behind wired fence* *Oh look: trailers. And a cactus! A really tall cactus. *And it seems like this level is "Return of the flashy things". Just great. *I smash a guy upwards through the floor. Shouldn't his body stick to the ceiling, or at least the side of my car which I used to squish him? *Then I have too so much fun playing with the sticky civilian that I fall to my doom, haha. *Darn now I have to time these flashy things over an electric field? Does this require luck? (Probably.) *I really enjoy watching the lift mechanics in this though. *Oops, I trapped myself. I knew there was more than just turning in to there. *My light destroying skills have netted me life. *That surprised gas mask guy reminds me of the Mew servers in Oodlegobs. And his body is also yellow and sticky... :/ *MINING CAVES? Like, Cave Chaos mining caves or Canary mining caves? ---- Level 6 *AHHH it's my favourite track again! :D *And explosives...! I already know I'm gonna love this level. *A green vehicle with a policeman... *shoots upward* hehehehehe *Oh hey it's Billy Bob Mines. Wasn't that in Rubble Trouble NY or somethin *You know I could just shoot this civilian but I'd much rather use my vehicle for squashing purposes. *PARTING THE LIFTS - more like partying the lifts amirite *Oh hey it's a green wasteland mutant. And he has a green squishy body...perfect. >:D *I must say I do like this little alternate rocks and platforms area, reminds me of a checker board. *Watch as I die needlessly over three burning flames! Feel the stupidity flowing from my veins!!! *evil laugh* *OH NO WAIT I wanted to squash all those mutants at the end of the level - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Level 7 *I wonder what happens if I press my gunbrick butt up against the green brick's pistol. *performs action* ohhhhh nvm. *Yay I defeated that green brick that looks an awful lot like me. *It's become clear to me that green is supposedly the enemy in this level. *Puzzled, I tried to figure out a way to avoid a huge cluster of enemies in this tiny cramped space before realising I was called "gunbrick" for a reason. *After decimating my foes for being the same shape as me, I continue my descent, where enemies and a squishable mutant await. *Then it's lift time! Which takes me to...rows of platforms with a fiery pit below. Hooray! *Uh so the gist of this part I'm guessing is that you have to shoot while falling, not when you land. *ARGH I meant to shoot when I was just over the fire, but the controls didn't respond. :/ (This happens several times as I try to devise my diabolical scheme for getting across.) *YES evil plans have succeeded I am now across. Unfortunately I accidentally shot the mutant, so I had no chance of satisfyingly squishing him. *The puzzle in the next section with the timed fire and spikes took a bit of thinking. I barely remember the solution, but it's all behind me now. There are more buttons to press! *Ooh it's cool that you can shoot continuously all the way up to the top. And I see...a mixtape buried in the mines? Neat. Category:Blog posts